


红纱帐

by Bella0xiao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella0xiao/pseuds/Bella0xiao
Relationships: china/russia
Kudos: 1





	红纱帐

王耀回来了。  
从他第一张电报拍回来，本田菊就每天站在渡口眺望。渡口船来船往，有人问他，小孩，一天天的，等谁呢。  
他不言不语。只是等待的心情一天胜一天的急切。要跟王耀讲的事攒了好多，他每天睡前都要细细数一遍，来保证王耀回来那天还能记得大半。  
那是王耀到家的前一天吧。他发来一张电报说要带个人回来。

人来了。  
是个漂亮的毛子。比王耀要高一个头。还不会讲中国话，谁问他都笑吟吟的。

“今晚就别去找你哥了。”洗衣服的莺子姐说。  
为什么？为什么！他想不通，追着问了几遍，莺子没理他，自顾自抱着木盆，扭着腰向山上走去了。  
他当晚奇迹般的没有怕鬼，却还是辗转反侧，他只是不知道，为什么哥不关注我了呢？为什么我今晚不能去找他呢？  
他翻身下床，踏着木屐哒哒哒也跑上山了。

山上的路歪歪扭扭，但本田菊几乎没有一瞬间的停留。他直直地向上冲，周围安静极了，只有风声。道路两边的竹林像有了灵魂一样摇动，望过去一个接一个高大的黑影让人心头发麻。  
终于他看到了王耀的小屋。看到时松了口气，为没有跑错路。他先绕到后院从小屋侧边的窗口往里看——那应是王耀的卧室。但那里没有王耀，只有漂亮的小毛子躺在床上睡觉。  
哥哥去哪了呢？  
正当他要开口喊，王耀出现了。睡袍松松垮垮的，露出前胸。他看到那胸膛比当初离家时更健壮了，不知为什么脸有些发烫。王耀伸出手去摸床上躺着那人的脸，那人皱皱眉，从被窝里伸出手轻推了王耀的胸口一下。王耀的笑意更甚了，捉住他的手，一根指头一根指头，一个指节一个指节细细地亲。  
那人逆着光半倚，看王耀服侍他的手指。他逐渐不能满足于亲吻，而是不断吸吮，啧啧有声。不知过了多久，他终于放开了那双手，甩掉拖鞋爬上床。床边烛光的映照下，指甲反射出润泽的光。

伊万忍不住了，一把掀开被子。在年少时的爱人面前他此时坦坦荡荡一丝不挂，成熟雪白的大腿和臀部在暗红色床单的映照下格外香艳。他翻身毫不费力地压住王耀，王耀也全没有要反抗的意思，仰躺着享受对方投怀送抱和连续不断的亲吻，享受他挺起的奶头磨蹭自己的胸肌。他把对方乳白色卷发的脑袋按到自己肩上，凑到他耳边边说话，边用另一只手极具意味地上下抚摸伊万的腰侧。似乎不满足地又伸到更下面，连拍伊万的臀部几下。忍不住扑哧笑了。  
那人满脸通红，瞪了他一眼，不知道回了句什么。王耀伸手从床头柜里拿出一盒东西，挖了点，伊万用双手掰开臀瓣，就这样送进下体。他的呼吸霎时间变得急促，把头深深埋下去。王耀笑着看这一切，另一只手仍在上下抚摸着身上人丰满性感的腰臀。  
本田菊看呆了，他转过身蹲在墙根，捂住耳朵。夜晚风声潇潇，满山青松翠竹从四面八方送来清香。他的耳目仍然无法摆脱房间里暧昧的暗红色灯光和陌生香气。

伊万仰起头，发了疯一样在王耀身上耸动。王耀的阴茎不小心弹出来，他发出一声羞人的浪叫，随即伏到王耀身上轻喘。他抓住王耀的肉棒，上面沾满了顺滑液和他流出来的水，滑溜溜的，连着几次都从手里掉出来。下面被当条鱼一样抓来抓去，上面被鬈发蹭发红发痒，耳朵里灌满爱人丝毫不加压抑的难耐的呻吟，王耀被刺激得太阳穴突突跳。  
“小耀，宝贝，我亲爱的老公，你快进来啊，好难受。快，快。”王耀听见他俄语的小声催促，不禁笑了。他笑起来很好看，伊万从还没察觉自己的感情时就喜欢看他笑。他笑的时候总像个胸无城府的少年，带着山间溪流的气息。  
“来了，别叫了。我硬得都发疼了。看我今晚不操死你。”  
伊万又如愿以偿乘上了王耀快活的小舟，随波涛起伏。呻吟从断断续续变得连成一片，一声高过一声。这小房子独立在山上，没人能听见。王耀觉得他喊得比他俩的前几次加起来都要卖力。明早嗓子哑了，怎么跟家人解释呢？他苦恼。东欧小情人一声接一声的老公又撞进耳膜，王耀下身故意用力顶了顶。

伊万支起身，转了个向，下身的小洞直接对着窗口。山风吹过，那被玩得熟透的小口瑟缩了一下，白色的精液从中流出，沿着大腿下滑出一道湿答答的印记。又很快被王耀的手指堵了回去。伊万也伸手边喘气边抚慰王耀的阴茎，不久那东西就又硬了。王耀深吸一口气，直接插进去。  
这次这个姿势让两人连接的下体完整的呈现在本田菊的眼前。伊万反射着水光的肉洞和被他雪白臀部夹紧的王耀深红色的阴茎。而那阴茎还在洞里持续进进出出。他看呆了。

王耀拍拍伊万的臀侧，臀部丰满的脂肪抖动出类似水的波纹让本田菊脸红得发烫。伊万乖巧地起身，调了个头，又伏在王耀身上。  
伊万大口吞吐王耀的肉棒，王耀也同样抚慰着他的，可当王耀又开始不住抠他下面那个洞，伊万就忍不住了，他把脸搁在王耀的大腿上，没力气再吞吐，红着眼睛叼着王耀的老二，发出模糊的哼声。  
“还想要啊。我今天有点累了。给你老公休息休息，好吗？”  
伊万用力摇摇头，努力抬起大腿绕在王耀腰上。王耀无奈，又插进去，边耸动边半真半假抱怨，“哎，讨好老婆太难了。”  
“才刚开始做这事，先生就让太太欲求不满了。万一太太出去偷腥，给我戴绿帽子怎么办？太太这么年轻，这么漂亮，我是不是应该把你下面插到肿，让别人扒了你裤子都没地方插？——我一个老男人，真不该找你这样年轻的小媳妇！迟早被你玩到精尽人亡。”  
伊万下面还含着王耀，艰难地转过身转过身用枕头怼他的脸。“比我大两岁罢了，看把你能的。……这叫才刚开始，那船上那算什么？“  
“我都没进去！”  
“你的手指进去了！”你甚至连裤子都没脱，就把我操到高潮了。伊万红着脸愤愤不平地想。  
不知过了多久，伊万意识已不清楚，一条大腿抬起搭在王耀的腰上。王耀下身耸进，浅浅地抽插。他不停打着呵欠，感觉到王耀终于射在他体内，这才慢慢沉入梦乡。

本田菊蹲在墙根的腿在夜里冻的毫无知觉。他站起来，头脑里迷迷糊糊萦绕着王耀的含着笑的大眼，伴着内心深处一阵接一阵的抽痛。  
天蒙蒙亮，他望着山峦的天际线一脚深一脚浅，做梦似的向山下走去。


End file.
